


So Far Over Her Head

by Storytelling



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling/pseuds/Storytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Franky, how it might start in Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Over Her Head

Erica rubbed her temples, trying to ease the pain. It seemed like she had a permanent headache these days. It had been three months since her life went to hell, since one of the prisoners in her care had murdered another and she began to feel her control of the prison slipping away from her. There had been events leading up to it of course, fights, drugs, meltdowns, but through all of that she still felt like she was on top of things. It was the murder of Jacs Holt that crossed the line and her job would be next. Channing was already lining someone up to take her place, she was sure of it, and if she couldn't bring some semblance of order back to Wentworth immediately, she’d be gone. The problem was she had no idea what she was doing. The battle for new top dog was already underway and her problems were just getting started.  
A knock at the door pulled Erica from her thoughts. No wonder she never had a chance to get anything done. “Yes?”  
Vera popped her head in, her face nervously apologetic. “Ma’am?”  
“What is it Vera?” It took a lot of effort not to snap at her Deputy every time she spoke.  
“There’s been an incident. The new girl was caught trying to smuggle heroin back in from visiting.”  
“Mitchell? She’s not even a user.”  
Vera nodded, her eyes on the floor. “Right.”  
“So someone forced her?”  
Vera nodded gain, on the verge of saying something but not quite able to spit it out. Erica took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “Doyle again?”  
“It seems likely.”  
Erica flopped back in her chair, ready to give up. “Fine. Bring her here.”  
Vera hesitated slightly, then thought the better of it. She nodded and left.  
Erica got up from her desk and popped her head out the door to her secretary. “Can you see if you can track me down some paracetamol?” Back in the office she headed for the window, rather than sitting down. She could see the prison yard from here and had lately found it comforting to just stand there quietly and observe. It was as if she could convince herself that watching the women, keeping track of their movements, somehow meant she was in control.  
Another knock, she turned to face the door, trying to pull herself together. Franky entered with her usual swagger, grinning casually. “What have I done this time?” She held up her hands in mock innocence.  
Erica kept her face neutral, without responding, and looked straight past Franky. She smiled weakly at Will who was hovering by the door. “Thanks Will, I’ll take it from here.”  
As the door closed, she finally forced herself to meet Franky’s gaze.  
It took less than a second for them both to move. Their lips met first, their bodies crashing together a moment later. Erica’s hands gripped either side of Franky’s face as she pushed her back against the door. With a now well practiced manoeuvre, Erica swiftly kicked the door-stop into place, wedging the door shut.  
Franky had one had wrapped around her waist, one had in her hair pulling just tight enough to make Erica shiver. “You didn't answer my question; what did I do this time?” Franky murmured while Erica placed kisses along her jaw.  
Erica returned to her Franky’s lips, kissing her once more before replying. “There’s a rumour going around you’ve been a very bad girl.” She frowned at Franky, with a disapproving shake of her head.  
Franky grinned slyly, her hand finding it’s way to the hem of Erica’s shirt and sliding up to finally make contact with the smooth skin underneath. “So did you summon me here to punish me?”  
Erica laughed and then gasped slightly as Franky’s fingers slipped under her bra. She shook her head. “Turns out it wasn’t you after all. My mistake.”  
“Oh, really?” Franky suddenly pushed against her, whipping them around and pushing Erica roughly into the corner. Their corner, the corner they always found themselves in, ever since that first kiss. She grabbed Erica’s ass with both hand and pulled her closer. “Then maybe you’re the one who should be punished.” She rolled her hips against the Governor.  
Erica could only inhale in response and pulled lightly on Franky’s bottom lip with her teeth. Franky’s knee pushed between her own and Erica automatically sank down onto her thigh.  
Franky had always been able to read Erica, she saw through her act immediately. But after three months of moments just like this, Franky now knew what Erica wanted before Erica knew herself.  
She deftly released the button on Erica’s pants and slipped her hand inside. Erica bit down on Franky’s shoulder to stop herself moaning. She then kissed the bite mark left, soothing it with her tongue and continued kissing up her next. She found Franky’s lips just as Franky’s fingers slid inside her. There wasn’t time for foreplay or teasing and they were well rehearsed at this now. The exact position they had to be in so as not to be seen from the window, the way their bodies fit together, and the way to fit maximum pleasure into minimum time. Franky knew they didn’t have long and she knew exactly what to do to take Erica over the edge. Erica clutched Franky’s shoulders, her hips twitched, desperate for release. Franky obliged, flicking her thumb once more and curling her fingers, while dragging her tongue from Erica’s cleavage to her collarbone.  
Erica pressed the heel of her hand into her mouth to muffle the cry as she came, her head dropping to Franky’s shoulder and her hand reaching out to that same spot on the wall once again to steady herself.  
Franky pulled back to look into her eyes, their foreheads resting against each other. She grinned wickedly, waiting for Erica’s breathing to return to normal.   
“Governor, you’re looking a bit flush.” Erica regained her senses enough to roll her eyes at Franky’s smug expression, giving her a playful shove but not quite ready to let go. She leaned in to kiss Franky one last time before, slowly and lazily, before buttoning her fly and tucking her shirt swiftly back into her waistband.   
The sound of approaching footsteps startled them both back to reality. Franky flung herself onto a chair, adopting her standard defiant slouch. Erica kicked the door stop away just as the knock came. She just had time to run her fingers quickly through her hair before opening the door.  
It was her secretary, returning with her painkillers. For some reason she no longer had a headache, but she accepted the box with a smile. “Thanks.”  
“Mr Jackson is waiting to take Doyle back downstairs.”  
“Tell him i need a few more minutes.” Erica nodded politely, shutting the door.   
“Looks like the party’s over.” Franky’s tongue ran over her lips in that way that made Erica want to follow it with her own tongue.  
“Looks like it.” She sat down at her desk again, with the same strange mix of feelings she was now far too familiar with. Guilt, satisfaction, regret at missing Frany already and relief that they had once again escaped getting caught. She smiled at Franky affectionately before returning to business. Once again trying to regain control.  
“So Mitchell was caught trying to bring in drugs.”  
“Oh not this again, Erica? How many times...” Franky began with frustration.  
“Relax. I don’t think it was you. Not your style. Not anymore, anyway.”  
Franky grinned, lounging back into the chair. “Got other things on my mind now.” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
“Do you know who it was?” She asked it innocently, while shuffling papers on her desk.  
“I might do.” Erica leaned forward eagerly, while Franky glanced lazily out the window, taking her time. “But I’m not going to tell you.”  
“Franky...” Erica waited until Franky met her eyes, the bit her lip just a little. “Please.”  
Franky was still feeling a little on edge, still turned on, having not had the chance for release. She watched her leg bounced up and down unconsciously. “No, Erica.”  
“I need your help.” Erica’s voice was slow and just a little bit husky.  
“No.” She jumped up swiftly from her chair; keeping on the move seemed like a good idea. “It can’t work like that. You can’t turn my into your narc.”  
“I’m just asking.” Her eyebrows were raised innocently, emphasising her angelic features.  
“No.” Franky said again, convincing herself as well as Erica. “I need to survive in here.”  
“No one will know it came from you.”  
Franky sighed, exasperated. “They always know.”  
Erica tried to speak but Franky cut her off. “Are you going to do favours for me? If I push you hard against that wall again are you going to sneak in a nice bottle of merlot for me? If I kiss that spot just above your collarbone are you going to fight for my probation hearing? And if ask really nicely are you going to send Bea down the slot for me so I don’t have to deal with her?”  
Erica looked at Franky, once again impressed and surprised. How had she ended up at this point where the prisoner in this relationship was also the more responsible party. She signed. “You’re right.”  
“What?” Franky looked confused and somewhat suspicious still.  
Erica nodded firmly. “You’re right. Whatever this is...” she gestured between them. “... it has to be separate. It can’t be about prisoner and governor.”  
Franky smirked. “Well, that’s kind of part of the turn on.”  
Erica rolled her eyes again. “I won’t ask you for something like that again.”  
Franky finally sat down again. She leaned forward, her arms folded on the desk. “Not that I won’t still do other favours for you.”  
Erica tried hard to suppress the smile forming on her lips, just as the door opened. She forced her face back to neutral, professional, calm to greet Will.  
“Mr Jackson, thanks. We’re done here. Please take Franky back to the compound.”  
Franky’s arrogant persona returned. “See you around, Miss Davidson.” She followed Will out the door, throwing a quick wink out the door as she left.  
Erica found herself smirking in spite of herself. She dropped her head into her hands with a sigh. This always happened, in the moments following her encounters with Franky. As soon as she was no longer in Franky’s presence, intoxicated by her smell, her voice, her touch. That’s when the guilt came, the sick feeling in her stomach knowing she was in so far over head she could no longer see the surface. “What the fuck am I doing?” she asked out loud. She had no idea how she’d let things go this far. Three months ago she had been determined to put a stop to it. That first kiss, she had been resolute, was also going be the last. She had carefully avoided Franky for four days until she was sure she had the resolve to face her, to tell it was over. Whatever it was, it was over.

**

Six weeks earlier

Erica hovered in the doorway. She put on a good front, confident, determined. She didn't feel it though. She was struggling to keep control. She felt her left hand tremor against her thigh and folded it across her body, an extra protective shield. She took in the sight of Franky lazily stretched across her bed, absorbed in a book  
She turned to her Deputy. She knew Vera was wary of them already, her and Franky, but she had to talk to Franky alone. Besides, she was confident that would be that last time they were ever alone together, so all suspicion would surely be erased from here. “That’s fine.” she said, indicating she could leave them.  
Franky looked up immediately at the sound of her voice and grinned. “About time.”  
“Franky...” Erica began slowly. Carefully.  
“Miss me?”  
Erica sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.  
“It’s ok. I missed you too.” Franky continued before she had the chance.  
She took a deep breath. “Franky, this has to stop. What happened last week...”  
“You mean when you kissed me.”  
“Keep your voice down.” Erica glanced outside the cell nervously, relieved to note that no one was around to listen.  
Franky smirked and and placed her fingers over her lips, a cheeky glint in her eye.  
“I didn't kiss you. You kissed me, without my consent.”  
“Don’t pretend you didn't kiss me back.”  
“It can’t happen again.”  
Franky sat up straight and held up her hands. “Can’t make any promises.”  
“Franky, please...” She stepped into the cell. That was her mistake. If she had just remained in the safety of the doorway, she could have stopped it. It would have been hard she knew, but she was strong and she could have done it. She could have put an end to it all. But in her desperation to make Franky understand, to make her see that she was serious, she took the three small steps towards her. In an instant, Franky was there. Right in front of her, face inches from her own. Erica backed away automatically, her mind reeling. She tried to focus, to find the words she had been practicing for the last four days. She couldn’t head back to the door now, for fear Franky would follow her. As she stumbled backwards, she suddenly found herself once again pinned to the wall by Franky Doyle. It was different this time though, not as forceful. Franky remained at a more respectful distance this time, and Erican knew she could have pushed her away if she really wanted to. She thought she could just take a moment to steady herself. One final moment to take in Franky’s smell; to feel her heart pounding in her body’s natural reaction to Franky, the way it never did with Mark; to enjoy the mix of fear and excitement she secretly longed for; and then she’d be done. One moment and then it would be enough to move on. Of course it wasn’t though, it was never going to be enough.  
She could feel Franky’s breath on her cheek. “Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me, and I’ll leave you alone.”  
Erica forced herself to breathe, pushing out the words with all the effort she could manage. “I don’t want this.”  
Franky grinned and shook her head, her fingers brushing Erica’s hair from her face. “You’re going to have to do better than that. You’re going to have to make me believe you.” She leaned in closer, their lips grazed.  
“I don’t...” she struggled to focus on anything other than Franky. Franky’s lips, Franky’s fingertips trailing down to her wrist, Franky’s breasts against her own. “...want...”  
She didn't know who moved first. Honestly, she didn't. She told herself it was Franky. Later, when she replayed that moment in her mind over and over again, she let herself believe it was Franky who closed the gap. Convinced herself that she held out until the very last moment to somehow absolve herself from guilt, Franky as the instigator as always, but if she was honest it could as easily have been her who finally relented, finally just took what she had wanted for months.  
The reality of kissing Franky again was both exactly how she had remembered it and entirely different. The heat she felt spread through her body, the way her skin tingled when Franky touched it, the way Franky’s tongue felt against her own, it was all wonderfully familiar. But it was different this time. This time she gave in, relaxed and relished every moment. She clutched at Franky, pulled her closer, and kissed her like she had wanted to since she first saw her.

***

Erica felt her heart rate quicken in the memory and almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. She had thought it would pass. If she just gave herself over to Franky, she would soon get it out of her system and be able to move on. It was the taboo of it all that was the real draw and once that had worn off, she would soon be back to normal. How naive she had been.


End file.
